The Siege of Elf City
The Battle For Elf City Introduction The Siege of Elf City was a gigantic battle between the ElvenEmpire and God Squad 2.0 and their orc allies. Upon locating the elf city, GS 2.0 levied a massive attack on the well defended city in an attempt to finally destroy the corrupted ElvenEmpire The Attack "Rosabella, Surrender, or your people will suffer." - Jhgfsa, Leader of GS 2.0 The Leader of GS 2.0, Jhgfsa had his spies locate the ElvenEmpire city where Emperor Aratic, Empress Rosabella, and Vice Highlord Kitten resided. After their spy bringing them about 200mm away, they built a small outpost and assmebled a decent army of GS players and powerful orcs. They then charged on the unprepared elf city. They seiged the unready guards of the wall, ender pearling over, placing ladders, and digging under. They decimated the outside guards and made their way to the military base where the armor and weapons were kept. By controlling this the elves could not get to their weapons. GS continued to push toward the center of the city, where the palace was. They eventually captured the city from all sides leaving only the palace. They were holding Prince Harry captive until the ElvenEmpire surrendered. However, Jhgfsa was confronted by the insane elf Cedric. Cedric was prone to attacking anyone, even his fellow elves. He viciously attacked Jhgfsa and Jhgfsa struggled to keep up with the very fast Cedric. Jhgfsa did a sword feint, where he would raise his sword like a upward attack, his enemy would bring up his sword to defend, but Jhgfsa sword would all ready be striking his unprotected lower body. Except when Jhgfsa tried this, Cedric blocked the upward attack and then quickly dropped down to block the incoming parry. However, Jhgfsa had planned for this and It didn't go low. His sword went to Cedrics, throat, and Cedric surrendered. Cedric would later join GS 2.0. Watching the fierce battle, Kitten and the last members on the military defended the bottom of the palace. GS stormed into the the palace where they decimated the last remains of the Elven Military, but Kitten managed to escape. The Emperor and Empress barricaded the stairs and retreated to to the upper palace with their personal guards. The Emperor however was attacked by orcs charging on the stairs and was no match for a group of blood thirsty orcs. Rosabella was alone with no one but her guards, her military decimated, her husband dead, and her city under siege. They climbed onto the roof of the palace, where they waited for a assault team of High Elves to come and rescue them. They took cover from GS arrows, and GS started to occupy the elf city and round up the survivors. Rosabella and her remaning family and guards thought they were safe when they spotted the High Elves in the distance, but they were wrong. Nova, the GS Mage, used a spell to push Jhgfsa into the air where he flew practically and landed on top of the roof. He killed the guards and forced Rosabella and her remaning family to surrender. He then made her exile kitten. This is how the Siege of Elf City resulted in the destruction of the first ElvenEmpire